Awakening
by Adgeless89
Summary: Me and my friends are made into vampires by Victoria's croneys. But we are thrown away. Here's te rest of our story


Awakening

What the heck?

Going swing dancing was never anything special. Kaytee, Josh, Bob, and I were walking out of Century Ballroom in Seattle. We walked to Joshes car a few blocks away, but we heard some guy panting as he walked behind us. We started to walk faster, but he moved faster than that. Before we knew it another guy was walking in front of us. He was slowing down right as the other guy behind us began speeding up. When we tried to cross the street, the two men grabbed us. Each one of them was holding two of us. Their grips were like clamps holding us in place. Just then we heard a fierce female voice yelling at them.

"I told you we didn't need anymore, just leave them." As we heard the female voice say this I suddenly felt a burning in my shoulder. I judged by the screaming from Kaytee, plus Bob and Joshes grunting that they were feeling the same thing. As soon as I realized this, everything went black and I knew I was flying through the air. I landed in a dumpster hearing Bob telling us to be quiet. I was and so was everyone else. It burned so badly, it was almost unbearable. I wondered if the others were in as much pain as I was but I kept myself quiet. The pain started to focus in my chest and my heart began beating faster. I wondered how much longer I'd be alive, since those guys had to have poisoned us. Before I knew it my heart felt like it was on fire. I heard Bob say something off to the side about whether, me or Kaytee would get up first. With that I knew I was about to die. I felt my heart stop, and gasped deeply opening my eyes.

Much to my surprise I could see, and very well for being in a dumpster. Then the smell hit me as I breathed deeply through my nose, Josh and Bob both laughed as my face crinkled up in disgust. I had to do a double take as I looked at Bob's face, noticing that there was no more acne. He looked at me the same way. Before I could gather enough wits to form a sentence, the figure of Kaytee began to squirm as she too rose up. I could tell even in the lack of light that every one looked different. They looked better, and I'm guessing by association I did too. We quietly talked to each other and decided that we had to leave the dumpster.

As we climbed out of the dumpster people kind of looked at us funny. I guessed that I would have too if I saw four teenagers climbing out of a dumpster and sprinting into an alley. Once we had made it far enough out of the city, we had stopped to re-evaluate the situation. "What the heck happened to us" I asked

"I'm not sure but I like it" Bob said as he took his glasses off. "Look, I don't need em anymore" he chuckled as he put them back on.

"If you don't need them, then why are you wearing them" Kaytee asked?

"I dunno, I guess it's a habbit" Bob replied. Kaytee scoffed at him. "So what do we do now, cuz we've been gone for 4 days now" Bob asked as he checked his cell phone?

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Kaytee yelled causing the rest of us to jump back a bit.

"No he's right it's been almost 4 days actually". I said looking back and forth between them. "I think we should lay low for a while guys. See if anyone comes looking for us we look"

"What no I've gotta go home my parents are probably worried sick right now" kayteee interrupted hysterically.

"Kaytee he's right, we look too different, they probably wouldn't even know it was us. Besides I don't think it'd be very smart." Bob said trying to calm her down to no avail.

"let's just look around, I don't think anyone will give us any trouble. Just act normal" I said as we walked on to the streets only to realize our running had gotten us to Tacoma. "Ummm"

"How did we get here" Josh interrupted me.

"We ran here" I answered back. "As hard as that is to believe". We were looking at each other, none of us really able to take in that we had just run from Seattle to Tacoma in a matter of minutes.

"So what do we do now" Josh asked finally breaking the silence? Once again we stood there looking at one another. It was then that I began to notice an extreme burning dryness in my throat. Judging by the looks on everyone else's face, they felt the same way.

"We need to get farther away, where there aren't so many people watching" I said trying to keep us moving. Something smelled good, and I had a bad feeling about it. "Let's go dang it, LET'S GO" I ordered, then taking off running full speed.


End file.
